Takagi Chris / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Takagi Chris' relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family Parents: During his childhood, Chris has lived with his parents, which then were still married and it never seemed as if they'd ever get divorced. But as time passed, things changed and so did the marriage of his parents. When Chris was in second year of Nishiyama Middle School in Hisakata, his parents officially divorced, forcing Chris to choose between his mother and his father. He chose to stay with his mother, but refused to leave the school he was currently attending. Since Chris would graduate from this school the next year, his parents agreed that Chris should stay with his father until he graduated and then continue to live with his mother in Hisakata downtown. *'Takagi Fumi:' Fumi is Chris' mother, whom he currently lives with. While he loves both of his parents, Chris had decided to live with her, when his parents got divorced. Yet, he just recently moved to her as he previously had refused to leave his school friends early. Today, the two live in an apartment in Hisakata downtown. *'Mori Iwao:' Previously known as Takagi Iwao, Iwao is Chris' father, who had - shortly after he divorced from Chris' mother - had started a new life with a new wife and even a new child; Chris' younger step sister. Chris claims that he has a relatively good relationship to his father, yet still holds grudge towards him for breaking the family he grew up with. He used to live with his father until he graduated from Middle School and has soon after moved to his mother's place. Siblings: Due to his family's situation, Chris hardly gets to see or talk to his sisters in person. However, based on how he talks about them towards others, it is clear that he deeply cares for them and would probably want to see them more often. Chris has overall two sisters, his older sister, who has moved abroad to work years ago, and his younger step sister, who is the daughter of his father and his new wife. *'Takagi Erisa:' Erisa is Chris' older sister who moved to the United States a few years ago. Their relationship is unknown, however, it is known that Chris looks up to Erisa. She went to another country with a dream. Even though she had lost her old dream, she managed to find herself a new one. Today, Erisa owns a small bakery. *'Mori Kanon:' Kanon is Chris' younger step sister, and daughter of his father and his new wife. She is a very playful child, whom Chris seems to really treasure. Back when he still lived with his father in Hisakata, the two must have been really close, but once he moved back to his mother, he hardly got to see her anymore. Still, Chris likes the thought of him being an older brother and wished they could spend more time together. Friends References Category:Relationships